


那个老头——带土的自白

by The_SC



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SC/pseuds/The_SC
Summary: 带土视角看柱斑。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito





	那个老头——带土的自白

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter，带土第一人称视角。

我第一次看见斑，是在神无毗桥底的地洞。没有通往外界的进出口，没有一切称之为活物的东西，没有光，没有声音，目及之处，是没有尽头的黑暗。斑就坐在外道魔像下的石凳上，背部佝偻，白发苍苍，面容被岁月烙印得沟壑纵横。他坐在那里，一动不动，仿佛一座放置了千万年的雕像。良久，脸上的皮肉终于稍稍动了一动。他说：“小鬼，你醒了。”   
斑说，他是宇智波的亡灵，某种程度上，也算是死神。他告诉了我许多道理。他说，这世上，有光的地方就有阴影。想要维护和平，就必然会引起战争。想要守护爱，就必孕育出恨。这是世间无法斩断的因果。现实，就是地狱。   
说实话，在当时的我看来，也不过是一个将死疯子的口出狂言而已。尽管后来的无数次，斑的先见性都被一一证实。现实，确实是无间地狱。   
宇智波斑，在宇智波一族的族谱中是这样记载的。带领宇智波一族与千手结盟的族长，与初代火影千手柱间创立木叶村。崇尚至高无上的力量，为力量弑弟夺眼。因竞逐火影之位失败而叛村逃亡，获得九尾后进攻木叶，挑起战争，被初代火影弑杀于终结之谷，享年三十五岁。   
这就是我所知道的关于宇智波斑的一生，短短的几句话，就落下了帷幕。   
听完我的描述，斑并无否认，也没承认，只是冷哼一声，闭上双眼，轻描淡写地敷衍过去：“这世上，什么是真，什么是假。真真假假，假假真真，假亦真时真亦假。当你把虚假的东西当成真实，就算别人告诉你那是假的，你也不会认为那是假的。”   
我听不懂，只觉得听起来像是很有道理。  
斑说这些话的时候，已经接近油尽灯枯，只能靠着外道魔像查克拉的供给才能勉强维持生命。每说一句话都要喘上半天的气，脸色更是惨白而颓败，枯瘦得可怕，仿佛只要风一吹，他就会随风而逝。气若游丝，但他说的每一句话掷地有声，有一种无形的气场，听起来像是隐藏在虚假的现实底下残酷可怖的真理，让我不由自主地害怕。   
我随时都可以杀死他，可我怕他。   
斑是宇智波一族记载中有史以来最强的一位族长。年老尚且如此，若是全盛时期，那该有多么的可怕？不敢想象。幸好，我遇见他，是他风烛残年的时候。   
我不知道斑在这里住了多长时间，看样子已经很久了。五年？十年？二十年？应该还不止。我刚醒来那会儿，这个地洞，什么都没有。除了斑坐的石凳和我睡的石床，尘埃遍布，蜘蛛网挂满，老鼠蟑螂满地跑，真不知道斑是怎么十年如一日地在这里生活下去的。后来等我身体好了些，我让白绝给我做了一把扫帚。我花了整整一周的时间来清扫这个看起来像是妖魔鬼怪的巢穴，让它重新变回至少能住人的地方。   
斑眯着眼睛看着我拿起扫帚，被灰尘呛得咳嗽个不停，扯起嘴角，轻蔑地：“小鬼，别净做些没用的事情。我在这里住了很多年，久到我都已经忘了何年何月，从未打扫过。”   
我被尘埃熏得满眼通红，差点被熏出眼泪，仍然不甘示弱地呛回去：“老头，你怎么住我管不着。但从现在开始，这里同时也是我住的地方，我就见不得它脏。”   
斑似乎没有料想到我竟然有胆子敢于顶撞他，没被头发遮住的眼角扬了扬，无缘无故地笑了：“宇智波家的小鬼，竟然跟柱间一样的天真。”  
这是我第一次从斑的口中听见“柱间”这个名字。   
千手柱间，木叶村的初代火影，不败的忍者之神，平定乱世，创立忍村制度，是我所崇敬的火影大人，也是我想要追赶超越的目标。我的偶像怎容你这莫名其妙的老头随意玷污？于是我更加不服气地呛回去：“你是柱间大人的手下败将，只是妒忌！”   
斑望向远处虚空的一点，眼角上扬的弧度渐深，像是回忆什么美好的事情，连带着冷冰冰的眼神也变得柔和。良久，再次无缘无故地笑了一声：“千手柱间也是我所憧憬的忍者。”   
历史上，柱间是杀死他的人。谈起柱间，他理应摆出一种憎恨的目光，讨论仇人一样愤愤不平地表示一定要让柱间死在自己的手上。但是他没有，他只是平静地，温和地，像谈论恋人一样说：“柱间是我唯一的对手和挚友。”   
我以为斑苟延残喘了这么多年，是为了有朝一日能够亲手夺走柱间的生命，以报一剑之仇。但是斑告诉我，他不恨柱间。他留在这里是为了修正柱间所犯下的错误，为柱间重新建立一个美好的新世界。   
这真是一件令人费解的事情。   
在暗无天日的地洞里，斑做得最多的，就是睡觉。而醒着时做得最多的，是说话，有时是跟我说，有时是对着外道魔像上突起的柱间人像说，说最多的，还是柱间。   
他说：“柱间从小到大都是那么天真。那样一张死蠢的脸，却总是能够轻而易举地获取别人的信任。我终其一生也没能得到宇智波一族的全部信任，柱间不过三言两语就说服了他们留在木叶。”   
他说：“柱间总是极度容易消沉。我每次看见他那没出息的样子就来气，真想狠狠地教训他一顿。”   
斑总是“柱间柱间”说个不停。我听得烦了，忍不住朝他怒吼：“既然柱间这么不好，为什么你还要对他念念不忘？”   
地洞里面什么都没有，我不算响亮的声音在这空荡荡的洞穴里特别的突兀。我听见“念念不忘”这几个字来来回回飘荡在这里久久不能平息。斑愣了一愣，直勾勾地望着我的眼中有不知名的暗涌潮动。   
时间一分一秒地过去，斑仍然坐在那里，一动不动地看着我，看得我的心里直发毛。不知过了多久，久到我以为斑会就此死去之时，斑紧闭的嘴皮子突然动了动，枯老得如魔鬼一样嘶哑，语气却莫名温柔的嗓音从喉咙里慢慢地传出来：“柱间，没有不好。他什么都好。”   
斑说这句话的时候是笑着的，但我却感到一种莫名又偌大的哀恸洪水一样从这句算得上是甜言蜜语的情话里汹涌而出，淹没我的周身，淹得我窒息，不知所措得说不出一个字。   
斑真是一个奇怪的老头。这是我第一次觉得，斑跟柱间的过往，或许并非我曾听到的传说那么简单。柱间到底是一个怎样的人？能让斑就算被狠心杀死依然念念不忘到如今。我不禁好奇。  
于是斑让我看了他的过往。  
我所看见的过往，是南贺川边打水漂定下的情缘。如花的年纪，西瓜头少年身着老土的服饰，一手水漂却玩得极好。那脸比阳光还灿烂的笑容，深深地扎根至斑的心底。即便是多年以后的今天，几经浮沉，历尽沧桑，反目成仇，斑谈起与柱间的初遇时，依然按捺不住内心的悸动。他自己没有察觉，但我真实地看见，上了年纪的斑布满皱纹下塌的眼皮眨了眨，眸中有一种称之为娇羞的情绪，极淡极淡。虽难以察觉，但真实存在。   
若生活在和平年代，大概斑和柱间会像我和卡卡西一样，青梅竹马相互打闹着一同长大。虽非兄弟，却亲如兄弟。只可惜，他们生活在炮火连天的战乱时代，还是敌对的两个家族的孩子。他们，注定了必须经历比我和卡卡西更多更多的磨难。   
果然不出我所料，一个表面风平浪静内里风起云涌的清晨，两家的大人似是有默契一样，同时藏在少年身后的草丛中，又同时闪出，同时向上跃起朝对方的孩子挥剑劈下。   
击落两把长剑的是斑和柱间紧急投出的两块石头，伴随着他们焦急的呐喊：“快住手！”   
石块撞击金属的瞬间，我看见上面草草雕刻的文字：有陷阱，快逃。这几个为朋友背叛家人的文字随着家人投出的武器一同沉入河底，同一时间，我听见了斑心碎的声音。   
因是透过斑的写轮眼直接看见那段过往，我能够很大程度上体会到斑当时的感受。清风拂面，却感觉刮到脸上比刀割还痛。落樱飘香，呛得几乎不能呼吸。斑面无表情地与柱间说着决绝的话，体内查克拉成倍地增长，翻江倒海地涌上双眼的神经，痛得几乎死去。下一刻，写轮眼开启了。   
我记得我开眼是因为卡卡西在我的面前眼睛被毁。我不知道斑开眼的根源是什么，我只知道我自己是因为无法保护重要的同伴而感到极度的痛苦。至少我知道，求而不得的心痛是开眼的首要条件。   
这个阳光普照，风景宜人的清晨，斑瞪着鲜血一样猩红的写轮眼对柱间说：“我们那些傻瓜一样的愿景，看来是永远都不可能了。下一次见面，我们就是敌人了。”   
我想，斑大概是不愿意与柱间决裂的。从他后来总是偷偷回到南贺川边躲在草丛中看着坐在岸边发呆的柱间背影就可得知，斑对柱间，还是留恋的。   
可惜，现实却不由得他对身为敌人的柱间还有半分的留恋。此后的数年，斑与柱间赌上了自己的性命厮杀在战场上。一次比一次的激烈，一次比一次的惨重。与柱间的厮杀，斑是痛苦的。儿时的梦想他从未忘记，但战争的大手却毫不留情地把他和柱间推向离对方最远的地方，无法抵抗，无能为力。   
这真是一件无奈的事。   
  
*  
成为族长后，斑回了一趟南贺川，像小时候一样，捡起石块，挥动手指。椭圆的石块从指间脱出，点起几个漂亮的水花“哒”的一声落到了对岸。斑在岸边投了很久，直至黄昏日落也不愿离去。我知道他在等着谁。他等了很久，从早到晚，从日出等到日落，再等到明月挂上半空依然没能等到半个人影。他一整天都没吃东西，饿得嘴唇发白。冷风冲撞着他单薄的身子，让他本就蓬松的长发被吹得更加乱七八糟。他盯着对岸那些他投落的石块，失神地呢喃：“投到对岸，也没什么用。”   
他转身准备离去，蓦地听见远处一声熟悉的呐喊。他要等的那个人呼唤着他的名字，从河岸的尽头一路飞奔，披着一身的月色与星光，赶到他的面前。他的嘴角微微翘起，绝口不提等了一天的失落与无望，扬眉浅笑，流光溢彩：“柱间，我等你很久了。”   
这是他们自南贺川决裂后第一次战场外的见面。柱间得知斑成为了族长特地送来书信一封，一为求和，二为相约此处，祝贺他。   
对于成为族长这件事，斑并没什么祝贺的意图，结盟更加不可能，更何况，柱间还是敌方的族长。他根本就没有任何赴约的理由，但他还是去了，丢下常用的团扇和镰刀，手无寸铁地去了。   
或许，他想跟那个曾被他抛在身后却扎根心里多年的挚友说说话。毕竟，他们曾经有过一段那么美好的过往。   
柱间喘着粗气，先是不住地低头哈腰道歉，解释自己因族里的事情耽误了此处的约定，又嬉皮笑脸地牵起他的手，柔声地要求他闭上双眼。   
作为一个忍者，尤其是以眼睛为重要武器的宇智波一族的忍者，绝不容许自己在敌人面前闭上双眼。那相当于把自己捆绑起来，弱点全部显露送给敌人大卸八块。但斑还是闭上了，毫不犹豫。   
我不知道柱间对斑是什么感觉，但这一刻，我敢肯定，斑对柱间，是爱。 若论暗恋，相信没有谁比我更有发言权。在喜欢的人面前，所有的弱点都会心甘情愿地被对方拿捏在手。哪怕这一刻对方猝然把自己捅死，也毫无怨言。正如我对琳，正如斑对柱间。   
绿色晶石的项链经由敌人的双手戴到脖子上。那条项链我在纲手大人的身上见过，听说是由初代火影的木遁查克拉凝结而成。这世上，仅此一条。原来是送给斑的礼物。   
柱间的手指触上衣领下的锁骨，痒得斑全身抖了抖，浅淡的月光落在斑的脸上，柱间的眼中，皎洁的，如夜间盛放了一朵圣洁的白玉兰。柱间的指腹沿着脖项慢慢抚上斑的脸。下一秒，柱间吻上了斑紧闭的眼睛。   
原来，柱间也是爱着斑的。他嘴角含笑，眼里只有斑的影子，看着斑唰的一声绯红了双颊，抓紧了斑的双手不让他逃脱，恶作剧一样把手足无措的斑困在自己的怀里加以调戏：“要怎样你才愿意跟我结盟？嫁给我做我的族长夫人？”   
画面到这里戛然而止，我没能听见斑的答复，也没能看见接下来的事情。待我反应过来，眼前一片漆黑，已经回到地下洞穴。年老的斑捂住嘴巴重重地咳嗽，与南贺川边那个与西瓜头畅谈梦想意气风发的少年，长大后因喜欢的人的一句调戏而面红耳赤的青年都天差地别。我突然想起来，历史中宇智波与千手的结盟，是在斑成为族长之后很久，泉奈死去才发生的事情。而千手柱间的夫人，更加不是什么宇智波斑，是漩涡一族的公主，漩涡水户。   
我突然有些同情这个被爱人杀死，独自一人躲在这暗无天日的地洞里苟延残喘，被世人遗忘与抛弃的老人。我实在不明白为什么斑不恨柱间。我如是问了。斑仍是那副深沉的模样，擦干嘴角的血渍，淡淡地看了我一眼，艰难地抬起枯瘦的双腿躺在石凳上，闭上眼睛：“你懂什么，小鬼。柱间一直都做得很好，是我逼他的。”   
说完这句话斑就陷入了沉睡。  
  
*   
白绝告诉我，斑已经很多年没有跟活人说话了。从前斑会跟白绝们说，但白绝都是柱间细胞培养的人造人，没有人类的思想，也无法理解斑的话。久而久之，斑也不跟他们说，变成对着柱间的人像自言自语。我的到来，让斑有了倾诉的对象，他说话多了，容易劳累，顺带引起内脏的衰竭。   
我下了一个自己都不知道为什么的决定。我想，待我完全康复以后，留在这里多一些时日，陪陪这个烦人的老头子，再回去找琳和卡卡西好了。   
斑睡了很长一段时间。十月二十三日，斑终于醒来了。之所以知道这个日子，是白绝告诉我，每到这个时候，斑都会要求白绝从外面带回一壶清酒，两个杯子，坐在石凳上自斟自饮。每年如此，从不间断。  
斑告诉我，今天是柱间的生日。从前柱间的生日，他再忙都会抽出时间来跟柱间共赏月色，共饮交杯。虽然现在柱间不在，月亮也没有，但喝交杯酒的习惯不能丢掉。柱间在黄泉之下，会收到他的心意。   
好奇心驱使之下，我拿起杯子舔了舔，辣得我眼泪直流。我连忙放回石凳上，义正言辞地表示我不喜欢这玩意儿。斑哈哈大笑起来：“柱间第一次喝酒也像你一样没出息，后来喝着喝着，酒量竟然比我还好。”   
我想起斑的回忆里他在柱间面前温和的模样，突然觉得，这个老头子如果不是老吓唬我，其实也是挺亲切的。我问他：“那你呢？你的生日柱间也陪你喝酒？”   
他脸色骤然低沉，再次恢复成那副老吓唬我的可怕嘴脸，但幸好没有吓唬我，只是漠然道：“我的生日？忘了。”   
一个人，怎么可能会忘记自己的生日？估计这么说，是曾经发生过不愉快的事情吧？  
斑再次让我看了他的记忆。这一次，是宇智波与千手的最后一场大战。硝烟弥漫的战场上，二代火影千手扉间以飞雷神之术重伤宇智波泉奈。泉奈被斑救回后，却不肯配合治疗，以死相逼，执意剜下自己的眼睛送给斑，希望能够帮助兄长继续守护族人。   
落日黄昏，天边一片火烧的红霞。斑换上泉奈的眼睛，浸满药水的绷带还未能解开。泉奈躺在病床上，伸出双手于半空中迷茫地摸了半晌，终于摸上兄长的脸后，轻轻地笑了一声：“哥哥，就算以后不能再陪着你走下去。至少这双眼睛，会继续守护你。”   
绷带里的药水顺着斑的脸颊滑落，滴在紧握拳头的手上。斑咬紧牙关，想要说什么，却什么也说不出来。他勉力握紧泉奈放在他脸上的手，却颤抖得几乎抓不住。寂静的房间内除了他们兄弟以外再无一人，仅存的宇智波族人也因他们的逃亡而惨败于千手成为俘虏。偌大的族地，除了不能上战场的老弱妇孺，再无战力。   
我听见了斑的心声：“我一定会遵循你的遗愿，竭尽所能守护我们的族人。安息吧，泉奈。”   
其实此前，柱间曾经徘徊在宇智波的族地外，托人送来书信希望能够帮助泉奈的治疗，都被泉奈一一回绝了。他是下定了必死的决心来剜下自己的眼睛，来送给早已无法看清的兄长。   
我没有兄弟，但我可以理解。神无毗桥底，我被压在巨石之下，也是抱着必死的决心，请求琳剜下我的眼睛，换给卡卡西，希望能够帮他看清未来的世界。当然，我没有想到后来我竟没死，被斑救了下来。但是那一刻，我清晰地感觉到生命的流逝。人之将死，我最大的遗憾，就是未能继续保护我最重要的同伴。我想，就算我死了，至少也要为卡卡西留下点什么，帮我继续守护着他。   
想必，泉奈也是这样的。即便自己死了，也至少为斑留下了可以继续守护他的眼睛。   
泉奈用近乎惨烈的死亡来成就斑的永恒万花筒。斑唤出完全体的须佐能乎杀向了柱间，却被柱间评价为毫无意义的战争。怎么会没有意义呢？泉奈是斑仅剩的弟弟，为了守护兄长，泉奈献出了自己的生命。一条人命，还是最亲的人的性命，怎么会毫无意义呢？我想，被柱间打倒在地的那一刻，大概斑也已经心如死灰。扉间的刀是否落下，对斑来说已经没有任何区别。死在柱间的手上，正是他想要的，最后的解脱。   
柱间并没有如他所愿给他最后一刀，只是挨在斑的身旁静静地坐下。风萧萧人淼淼，千手的族人团团围上他们两人。柱间落寞的话在随时准备杀死斑的族人中间被不停息的风撕扯得破碎：“斑，我们真的不能回到从前那样，一起打水漂了吗？”   
其实扉间没错，柱间没错，斑和泉奈都没错。战乱年代，人人都想守护自己的亲人。奈何我方与敌方都这么想，一方的正义，到了另一方的身上就变成残酷的非正义。或许真如斑所说，想要守护爱，就必衍生出恨。这个陷入死循环的结，永远都无解。   
被拖出幻术的时候，斑握着最后一杯酒。他摇晃着半满的酒杯，眼中没有半分醉意，说的话却像是胡言乱语的醉言：“小鬼，你知道吗？这现实，就是地狱。”   
我着急想知道后面的剧情，蹲在斑的脚下巴巴地看着，等着斑继续告诉我接下来的故事。斑看出了我的心中所想，扯了扯嘴角，倾斜酒杯把剩下的清酒全数倒在地面上。泠泠水声中，斑嘶哑又冷清的声音再度响起：“接下来也没什么，我让柱间二选一，要么杀死弟弟要么自杀。柱间选择自杀，我看到了他的诚意，于是同意跟他结盟。”   
斑在骗我。我知道，那种情况下，根本就没有什么选择。他不过想逼着柱间把自己杀死，谁知道柱间宁愿自杀也不愿让他死去。他深爱着柱间，见不得柱间为了自己贸贸然地死去，只能阻止柱间。结盟，也是为了柱间的梦想。他若真的相信建立村子能够解决一切的问题，后来又怎么会叛逃出走，骑着九尾回来大杀四方毁掉他和柱间一手创建的木叶？   
但我不敢反驳。我怕他一气之下又说出什么话来吓唬我，只好硬着头皮说着违心话：“你这么说，我就姑且相信吧。”   
斑皱了皱眉，漫不经心地收拾酒壶和酒杯，气势磅礴地对我说：“我宇智波的族人，做事要果断，说一不二。怎么能说‘姑且’这种犹豫不决的词？以后别再说了。”   
我心道你又不是我爸又不是我爷爷不过是历史上某任叛逃的族长，还是个整天“柱间柱间”说不不停的烦人老头子。若不是倒了大霉刚好被埋在土里刚好被你救了起来我这辈子都不会遇见你，你有什么资格教训我？我瞪大了眼睛不满地盯着斑，想象我的目光是许多把利刃齐刷刷地刺入斑的身体让他痛得生不如死在我面前跪地求饶。   
谁知斑竟然满意地拍了拍我的头，像是一个宽慰的爷爷大笑道：“好！我宇智波的人就该有这种锋利如尖刀的戾气，继续保持下去。”   
“……”简直无法沟通。  
  
*  
斑由外道魔像供给查克拉，不用进食，不用排泄，睡眠时间不定，醒着的时候，总是不经我的同意就跟我说他过往的故事。我半边身子由柱间的细胞组成，理论上也不用进食不用排泄，但睡眠还是定时的。我最烦的是，无论何时，斑张口闭口都是“柱间”，虽然他的故事真的很吸引人。  
斑讲故事的方式，是用写轮眼直接对我施加幻术，让我看见他的记忆。这一天，他再次对我施加幻术。   
艳阳高挂，森森绿林叶浪滔滔。岩壁上，斑和柱间肩并肩站着，望向远处山河壮阔，宁静而平和。这是自幼时南贺川一别后我首次看见斑脸上浮现出发自内心的的微笑。   
宇智波一族的人，虽被称为崇尚力量之人。实际上，心灵敏感又纤细，又极度专一。一旦爱上某个人，必然从一而终，至死不休。在这点上，我是极有发言权的。从年幼开始，我十年如一日地喜欢着琳。只要看见琳，再大的挫折都可以迎刃而解，再大的悲伤都可以烟消云散。琳就是我全部的信仰，只要有琳在，我就不会气馁，总会努力地振作起来。所以我想，斑也一定如此。只要柱间在，他就不会失去活着的希望。   
三代爷爷曾经告诉过我初代大人的火之意志。树叶飞舞之处，火亦生生不息。火光将会继续照亮村子，并且让新生的树叶发芽。我一直以为，初代大人的火之意志是用来鼓励年轻人的一种精神，但现在看来，完全不是那么一回事。   
火影之名源于柱间，木叶之名源于斑。柱间执起斑的手，热唇吻过他的掌心，拉过斑的手掌蹭上自己的脸，另一只手伸到斑的眉骨处，轻轻挽起那束遮住眼睛的刘海别在耳后。阳光落下，照亮斑的眼眸，和那红得几乎滴出血的耳根。柱间弯起的嘴角溢出了笑意：“木之叶是我，火之影是你，我们一起守护这个村子。”   
我发现柱间真的很喜欢调戏斑。语言上，动作上，看着斑在自己的调戏下害羞得红了脸就会笑得更欢，心情大好，而斑似乎也在享受着这种被调戏的困窘，尽管他每次都会因过于羞臊而抓狂。若是琳，我是不敢调戏琳的。卡卡西倒可以考虑一下，但以他那高贵冷艳的拽样，估计还是翻着他那双无神的死鱼眼说我一声“笨蛋贤二”吧？   
建村初期，斑和柱间曾经有过一段快乐的日子。建造房子，划分区域，平息纷争，联络外族，无一不需要两位族长的亲力亲为。一来二去，在一起的次数多了，柱间索性赖在斑的家中常驻不走。所以我常常看见，千手二当家扉间追着柱间满村跑要求他回到千手家的情形。   
这样和平的村子，其实斑也是喜欢的。即使后来斑没能当上火影，隐在柱间的身后处理木叶不方便放上台面的任务，斑对于木叶，依然是喜欢的。每当夜深人静，月色浓重之时，斑都会独自一人行走在木叶的街道上，监视着周围的一举一动，以防外界的间谍潜入村子。他脚步放得极轻，生怕吵醒睡梦中的村民。直至天光熹微，人气渐起，他才匆匆赶回家趁机睡上两三个小时。  
每日如此，从不间断。   
这样深沉的一个人，把自己对村子的爱隐在别人看不见的地方。我实在不明白为什么后来他会选择骑着九尾回来毁掉他辛辛苦苦创建的村子。   
我跟着斑的记忆继续看。很久，我才终于明白。成也柱间，败也柱间。他因柱间而重获希望，最后，又因柱间而失去希望。   
这里不得不提一个人。千手扉间，柱间的弟弟，二代目火影。从来都不相信斑，总是防着他，许多打压宇智波的政策都是扉间提出，算是纯正的宇智波一生黑。而斑，为了争得宇智波的权益，凡是扉间提出的政策，从来都是反对，从不让步。最后苦了的，往往是里外不是人的柱间。   
其实这也无可厚非，站在扉间的角度，斑的力量过于强大，或者说，宇智波族人的性情过于与众不同。先爱人再爱村子，一旦失去所爱之人就失去活着的意义，然后毁天灭地恨不得拉着全世界一起陪葬。这样的一群人，的确极度危险，须得多加留意。  
我再次发现一个无解的死结。扉间没有错，他所做的一切都是为了村子的安宁。斑也没有错，他不过是为了族人的权益。柱间更加没有错，他一直以来所希望的，是千手与宇智波的和平共处。   
那么，到底是谁错了？我竟无法找出任何的答案。   
看到这里，我不由得庆幸，我最重要的两个人，琳和卡卡西，他们还活着。若他们死在我的面前，我想，比起斑后来的毁灭村子，大概我会更过之而无不及。   
我想，我有些理解斑了。这样的一个人，想来，一定是被逼急了，才会选择最后毁灭的路子。   
前期，柱间会向着斑，在扉间提出打压宇智波的政策时坚定不移地站在斑的身旁。渐渐地，柱间也开始考虑扉间建议的可行性，选择试图说服斑。再者，斑的性子过于激进。对外的态度，斑倾向进攻，柱间却选择维和。   
他们总是争吵，或许不算争吵。往往是，斑在生气，柱间嬉皮笑脸地哄着，但关乎原则问题时绝不退让。他们解决争端的方法很有趣。柱间总是脱掉上衣，展开双臂，笑嘻嘻地示意斑可以为所欲为。然后斑拿起柱间的手臂，一口咬下去，像咬蹄膀一样，深入骨肉，直至咬出血。待伤口自我愈合得差不多以后再咬下一个伤口。我不知道柱间感觉怎样，反正我看起来觉得挺疼的。但柱间从不反抗，面不改色地让斑咬到气消为止。   
斑咬的地方不一，有时是手臂，有时是脖子，有时是肩膀，有时是胸膛。他好像很喜欢在柱间的身上留下自己的印记，一定要咬出血来才肯罢休。奈何柱间的木遁查克拉可以自我愈合，斑看着清晰的牙印慢慢消失，总会露出失望的神情，然后恨恨地寻找柱间身上的另一块地方继续咬。   
每次如此，乐此不疲。我真是不明白为什么咬人可以消气，但斑就是喜欢。事实上，斑到底咬了多久才消气我是不知道的。每次斑咬着咬着，柱间总会莫名其妙地抱上了斑，挽过他的脖子把他扣在怀里，唇息贴上斑的耳边笑着说：“咬够了吗？你还咬的话，我就要咬你了。”斑总会兀然地顿住，整张脸都红成一朵火烧云霞。我每次都很想看看接下来到底发生什么事。我实在好奇，为什么柱间说完这句话以后斑总会脸红。我很想看看，柱间到底是怎么咬人的，为什么每次咬完以后斑总是轻而易举地消了气。   
奈何每次一到关键时刻天就自动地变黑，一眨眼过去，又天亮了。  
  
*   
柱间终归还是火影，消气归消气，问题还是得解决。我看见的解决方法是最后斑的妥协。柱间总是对斑说相信他，相信人与人之间可以推心置腹，坦诚相待。但我看见的坦诚相待是柱间一而再再而三地在谈判桌上低下头颅，委曲求全，甚至无条件地为某些贫苦的村子提供经济上的帮助从而造成木叶的经济压力。  
最后的结果是，弱小的村子只能依附木叶而生，强大的村子因为木叶的过于低头而欺上门来。最后把木叶置于进退两难的尴尬之地。   
这是我首次体会到上位者的不易。想来，我一直把火影这个位置看得太过简单了。   
我惊恐地发现，相对身为火影的柱间，我的内心深处竟然更加倾向斑的做法。一个村子，或者说一个国家，尤其在乱世，光有单方面的坦诚相待是远远不够的。一个真正强大的村子，必须先把自己的立场站稳，处于别人无法动摇的不败之地，才有资格谈论接下来的推心置腹。人心，从来都是复杂的，自私的。不可能因为我单方面的妥协对方就会察觉到我的好。   
让斑彻底失望的是柱间与岩隐村的条约。主谈判人我没见过，但跟在身边的那个矮个子我是知道的，岩隐村的土影大野木。  
岩隐村的土质贫瘠，难以种植粮食。为了帮助岩隐村度过难关，柱间竟然同意孤身前往岩隐村用木遁帮助他们改善土质，在此期间岩隐村民所有的粮食将有木叶提供。   
这个决定当即遭到了斑的反对。我明白他为什么反对，岩隐与木叶实力悬殊，现在正是大举进攻的好机会。而且，柱间所做的一切都是无条件的。以他个人的名义还好，但搭上他木叶火影的身份，这立场就有点微妙了。让其他的村子知道，该怎么想？   
奈何柱间一意孤行。   
岩隐使者回村的路上，斑用武力制服了那两个人，明确告诉他们，木叶不会对岩隐提供任何帮助。   
柱间因为这件事暂时罢免了斑火影顾问一职，也是这件事情，让斑终于明白，柱间建立的忍村制度是有问题的。而他与柱间的理念，再无调和的可能。   
我不知道斑是不是失望透顶才会选择离开木叶另寻出路。但我知道，当你发现当初给予自己希望的那个人原来是虚假的，那种打击是毁灭性的。   
给予希望的是柱间，收回希望的同样是柱间。   
斑在宇智波一族的石碑上找到了另一条路，月之眼计划。他离开村子找到九尾高调归来，逼着柱间与他战斗。这一切都在他的计划之中，为了得到柱间仙人体的血肉。他甚至为了日后的复活，事先在自己的右眼中置入了伊邪纳岐。他从一开始，就没有料想过了那天还会活着。   
他真是一个残忍的人，对自己残忍，对柱间也残忍。他明知道柱间是如何深深地爱着他，仍然逼着柱间对他从背后一剑穿心，难道就没有想过柱间会承受着多大的心痛？如果有一天，卡卡西被迫对我痛下杀手。我想我一定会很难过的。不是为自己，是为卡卡西。   
如他所愿，柱间亲手拔剑刺入他的心脏，他也成功地得到柱间的细胞置于自己的胸膛。这也导致了他往后只能活在黑暗里隐姓埋名，与柱间此生再也不能相见。我看着他一个人孤独地行走在这世上，没有亲人，没有爱人，没有朋友。鬓角爬上青丝，华发渐生，背部逐渐佝偻，孤身一人，漫无目的，日夜兼程地行走着。   
这世上再也没有宇智波斑。   
自那以后过了许多年，斑老了，柱间也老了。为镇压斑留下的九尾，柱间娶了精通封印术的漩涡一族的公主为妻，有了自己的孩子，还有了自己的孙子。斑却一生未娶，直至年老。   
柱间离世的那天，斑偷偷回了一趟木叶。隔着人影重重悄悄地看了一眼棺木里的柱间。   
柱间去得很安详，像是睡着了一样，唯一的陪葬品是终结谷之战中斑遗落的查克拉晶石项链。斑仅仅看了一眼，趁着扉间还未发现又偷偷地离去。  
他去了一趟南贺川，坐在岸边望着河面发呆。不知过了多久，他捡起一块尖锐的石头用力捏在手心，直至五指间流出一条鲜红的细流。一滴一滴落在草丛中，把如茵绿草尽数染成了红色。   
他体内的查克拉莫名地膨胀，如他幼时和柱间决裂的那天，眼睛疼痛得厉害。无法控制的庞大查克拉从他的身体里四方八面地冲了出去，直灌天穹。他被体内的查克拉冲击得全身疼痛，失去意识晕了过去。醒来时，他的眼睛就已经变成了轮回眼。  
兴许是受他方才查克拉的影响，天空中暗云团积，一如终结谷之战的那天，下起了滂沱大雨，淋湿他的长发与衣袍。他眼神死寂，毫无生气，却没有流泪。天，已经替他在流泪了。  
他站起身来，深一步浅一步地往前走，走得极慢，不知该往何处走，微微张嘴，轻轻地叫了一声：“柱间。”   
可惜没有人回答。这世上再也没有一个深爱着宇智波斑的千手柱间，会同样轻轻地回答他一句：“斑，我在。”   
付出如此大的代价，不知道斑有没有后悔，不过看他在地洞里吓唬我的模样，想来并无后悔。只是我想，夜深人静之时，他想起柱间，还是会难过。   
  
*   
从幻术中挣脱，我久久不能平静。斑是年老时的模样，满头白发，满脸皱纹，与年轻时俊美的模样有着天渊之别。他直勾勾地望着我，阴森恐怖，如同从地狱归来的魔鬼：“小鬼，现实，就是地狱。”  
我终于理解斑所说的话。我想我完了。我被斑毁了我的价值观，我竟然认同一个毁灭木叶的叛忍那离经叛道的思想。  
我必须离开了，我不能在这里继续待下去遭受斑报社思想的荼毒。   
我拜别了斑，让白绝把我带出去，我必须回到木叶去。斑没有挽留，只是似笑非笑地望着我，意味深长地说了一句：“总有一天，你会回来。”   
这老头子实在是太可怕了。我必须回到琳和卡卡西的身边去，我有光明的未来，我有成为火影的梦想。我往后的生活，并不是待在这暗无天日的地洞里陪着这个随时想着报社的老头子度过。   
然而，当我回到神无毗桥，白绝告诉我，卡卡西和琳遇到了危险。赶到现场的时候，我看到的一幕，竟是卡卡西的雷切穿过了琳的胸膛。   
我感应到琳的体内有三尾的查克拉。我不知道为什么琳会成为三尾人柱力。但琳是无法控制如此庞大的查克拉，若回到村子，必然会因为失控而危害村民的安全。这个时候，杀死琳，竟然成了拯救村子的唯一办法。   
这个时候，身为火影候选人的水门老师竟然还在其他地方执行任务。   
我想起斑所说的话：“现实，就是地狱。”我再也无法说服自己相信村子，再也无法说服自己还有一个想要成为火影的梦想。火影有什么用？火影候选人的水门老师依然无法拯救琳和卡卡西。已经成为火影的柱间依然为了村子必须亲手杀死自己的爱人。   
这个世界，逼得卡卡西必须为了村子不得不杀死琳，让我最重要的两个同伴遭受此遇。这个世界，是虚假的。   
现实，就是地狱。   
我再次回到了地下洞穴。斑似乎对我的归来早有预料，平静地问我：“不再回木叶了？”   
我点头：“那样的村子，我早就不在乎了。”   
他又问我：“卡卡西呢？”   
我回答：“那样的卡卡西，我也不在乎了。”   
斑拍手：“很好，很好，从今以后，你就是我的计划之一了。”   
我加入了斑的队伍，参与月之眼计划。我想，总有一天，我会再创造一个新的世界。在那个世界里，琳还活着，卡卡西也不必为了村子被迫杀死琳，我们还是从前那三个无忧无虑的小鬼。每天笑，每天打闹，快乐地活着，仅此而已。   
许多年后，我以斑的名义行走在这世上。我遇见我仅存于这世上唯一的族人，我告诉他宇智波一族的命运，并像斑当年告诉我一样告诉他：“现实，就是地狱。”  
  
End.


End file.
